The beginning of Amazook
by artssmarts
Summary: Patrick M Fiddle is struggling with a life filled with poor choices, until he meets the 2 people who will change his life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Patrick stared down at the papers cluttering his desk. He tapped his pencil on the desk.  
**

**"Do I have to sign all of these." He whispered to himself.**

**He dragged his hand through his white hair. Stress. Pure stress. That was all he felt. He started signing the papers. Patrick M Fiddle. He kept signing and signing and signing. At least 3 hours later, he was finished. He grabbed all of the papers and neatly piled them. He shoved them into the envelope he was given, then licked it and closed it. Patrick stood up and walked outside. He breathed the fresh, fall air. The sun was just barely starting to rise, giving the town a dark blue color. He walked over to the mail box and dropped the envelope in.**

**"Time for sleep." Patrick looked at his watch.**

**"6:45? Dammit!" Patrick stomped down on the ground.**

**He had to be at work by 7:30. He sighed and walked inside. He dragged himself to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and looked in the mirror. He grabbed the pyramid off his head and placed it on the counter. He threw open the shower curtain. He dropped his clothes on the ground and got in. He cranked up the heat.  
**

**"Ok, all I have to do is do a presentation infront of the entire staff. No pressure." Patrick scrubbed his hair.**

**He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. He dried off and wrapped it around his waist. Patrick looked in the mirror.**

**"You got this." He whispered to himself.**

**"Hey, maybe I'll do so good I can get Morgenne to go on a date with me." He laughed.  
**

**Patrick opened his bedroom door and sighed. He hadnt slept in days. He opened his dresser and grabbed some clothes. He opened his closet and grabbed his white suit. He threw on his red shirt, white pants and white suit. He looked at the clock.**

**"7:35!? MOTHER F-" He placed his pyramid on his head, ran down the stairs, quickly got his shoes on and ran outside. He jumped into his car and drove off to work.**

**He skid into the parking lot and drifted into his parking space. He jumped out and locked the car.**

**"Hey there speed racer." Maurice joked.**

**"Hey Maurice." Patrick threw the door open and ran inside.**

**He ran down to his manager's office. He almost fell down when he ran around a corner. He threw the door open. John looked up from his desk.**

**"Hey Patrick." John placed his hands on his desk.**

**Patrick panted heavily as he stood infront of John's desk.**

**"When...Do...I...Do..My...Presentation?" Patrick tried to stop hyperventilating.**

**John looked a little sad, which was weird.**

**"Patrick." John said, he motioned for the chair across from his desk.**

**Patrick sat down.**

**"Listen, buddy, you're late, at least 2 days every week. We cant have someone on the team that cant be here on time." John did a slight shrug.**

**Patrick stared at John.**

**"What are you trying to say?" Patrick asked.**

**John sighed. "We're going to have to let you go." John said.**

**Patrick felt shocked, but, John wasnt wrong. Patrick never really kept track of how many times he was late, but being late seemed to feel normal to him.**

**"Im sorry, but it's the only thing we can do." John shook his head.**

**Patrick nodded. He stood up and walked out.**

**He walked outside and over to his car. Maurice seemed to know what was going on.**

**"Hey, cheer up, you'll probably find a place better than this hell-hole." He joked.**

**Patrick fake smiled.**

**"Ha, yeah." Patrick got in his car. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, but didnt drive.**

**"Yeah." Patrick whispered. He drove off.**

**Patrick opened the door to his house. He Slammed it shut behind him and locked it. He walked over to the couch and fell down onto it. He looked over at the TV. There was a piece of paper on it. He got up and walked over to the TV. Patrick read the note. _Hey Patrick, come down to Buddy's Bar, we need to talk. -Morgenne. _Patrick placed the note in his pocket. He got in his car and headed to Buddy's Bar. He walked in and instantly saw Morgenne. He sat down next to her.**

**"I heard you got fired." Morgenne looked over at Pat, he nodded.**

**"Tough." Morgenne said.**

**Patrick looked over at Morgenne.**

**"What did you want to talke about?" Patrick asked.**

**Morgenne seemed to suddenly remember the note.**

**"Oh, right! I was talking with someone and they said that they could use your help with running a business." Morgenne looked around.**

**"Lets go somewhere more private." Morgenne stood up, Patrick followed.**

**They walked outside and over to an alley, there were two other people there.**

**"Guys, this is Patrick." Morgenne pointed back at Patrick.**

**The two people look kind of weird. One of them had a red head, green body, blue arm, yellow arm and blue and red legs. The other had a red and white striped, tall hat and a white shirt with a target in the center, he looked kind of nervous. The rainbow one stepped forward.**

**"Hi, my names Googol_Chroem." He held out his hand, Patrick shook his hand.**

**The other stepped forward.**

**"My name's Tippy Ship." He held out his hand, Patrick shook his hand.**

**"We were seeing if you're interested in being the CEO of our new business." Googol_Chroem smiled.**

**Patrick looked intrigued. "Whats it going to be called?" He asked.**

**Googol_Chroem and Tippy ship looked at each other.**

**"Thats the thing, we dont know. The CEO is who we need to name it." Googol_Chroem said.**

**"Wait, why cant you name it?" Patrick asked.**

**"We cant think of diddly darn squat." Tippy ship shrugged.**

**"So, what do you think?" Googol_Chroem asked, smiling.**

**Patrick stared at Googol_chroem, Tippy ship and Morgenne.**

**"Well..." Patrick scratched his neck. Googol_Chroem's eyes widened.**

**"Sure!" Patrick smiled.**

**"WOO HOO!" Googol_Chroem jumped up.**

**"Welcome to the team, boss." Tippy ship shook Patrick's hand.**


	2. Something strange

**Googol_chroem rubbed his hands together.**

**"Ok, well, we better get you to your new workshop!" Googol_chroem started walking out of the alley.**

**Patrick looked over at Morgenne and Tippy ship, they shrugged and followed. Googol_chroem turned around.**

**"By the way, we have a group that we call, Grocery Gang." Googol_chroem said as he walked backwards.**

**Patrick looked confused.**

**"You and one other person made a group?" Patrick wanted to laugh.**

**"Oh, no, no, no. There are MUCH more people than us." Googol_chroem nodded.**

**"Oh." Patrick kept walking.**

**They walked for 20 minutes before they arrived at a car. Googol_chroem grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car.**

**"Get in." Googol_chroem opened the driver door and got in.**

**Patrick and Morgenne got in back, Tippy ship got in the front. Googol_Chroem adjusted the rearview mirror. He put the car in reverse and started to back up.**

**"So...How long is the drive?" Patrick leaned forward.**

**Googol_chroem chuckled. "Oh, not that far." Googol_chroem kept backing up.**

**"Hey, you're going to hit the wall." Morgenne pointed.**

**Googol_chroem smiled and went faster.**

**"Hey, HEY, HEY!" Patrick held onto the seat.**

**Right when they were about to hit the wall, it opened up. Googol_chroem backed down the drive way. Patrick stared at the path they were going down. Googol_chroem was laughing.**

**"You son of a bi-" Morgenne cut him off.**

**"I dont think we need to be rude about it." Morgenne grabbed Patrick's hand and squeezed it.**

**Patrick rolled his eyes. Googol_Chroem stopped the car and opened the doors. They got out.**

**"Oh, my god." Patrick stared in amazement.**

**The place was gigantic, pipes were everywhere, machines covered the ground, workers were everywhere, it was beautiful. Patrick slowly walked forward, inspecting the place around him.**

**"So, what do you want to call it?" Googol_chroem stood next to Patrick.**

**Patrick looked over at Googol_chroem and thought.  
**

**"I'd recommend something with your name in it." Googol_chroem said.**

**"ooh! I know!" Patrick jumped up and down.**

**"What, what?" Googol_chroem was excited too.**

**"We'll call it, Amazook." **

**Googol_chroem seemed to be happy, but also confused.**

**"Amazook?" Googol_chroem clarified.**

**Patrick nodded. "My middle name is Mazok." Patrick explained.**

**"And, this place can sell weird things. So I wanted it to sound kind of like amazon." Patrick continued explaining.**

**Googol_chroem nodded, he understood.**

**"Well, uh, one question." Googol_chroem said.**

**"What?" Patrick smiled.**

**"Well, where are we going to get weird things?" Googol_Chroem asked.**

**"Dont worry, I have something useful at my house." Patrick smiled.**

**Googol_chroem nodded.**

**"Do you want to get it now?" He asked.**

**Patrick thought for a second.**

**"Sure, but we'll need a truck." Patrick said.**

**"Ok, i'll go get one." googol_chroem ran away.**

**Patrick rubbed his hands together. Googol_chroem came running back.**

**"The truck is outside." Googol_chroem pointed.**

**Patrick nodded and walked up the incline. The wall raised up to reveal the beautiful, orange truck. It looked almost identical to a UPS truck. Patrick jumped in the drivers seat and Googol_chroem jumped into the passenger seat. Patrick started the truck and started driving,**

**Patrick pulled into his driveway. He jumped out of the truck along with Googol_chroem.**

**"We'll have to go into my basement, make sure that when we're carrying it out the tarp doesnt fall off." Patrick opened the door to his house and walked in. **

**Patrick ran over to the basement door and unlocked it, the door slowly creaked open, revealing stairs that lead to darkness. Googol_chroem looked a little scared.**

**"Well, lets go." Patrick flipped a light switch and went down the stairs.**

**Googol_chroem followed. The basement was dirty, the floors were pure concrete, the walls had no paint, and the lights were hanging by a wire. Patrick shoved open another door, revealing the boiler. Patrick walked up to a wall in a dark part of the boiler room. He felt around the wall, then stopped. He crammed his fingers under a small square in the wall and pulled away a small piece of plywood.**

**"Hold this, please." Patrick held out the plywood, Googol_chroem grabbed it.**

**Patrick crawled into the room, Googol_chroem followed. Behind the secret passage was a pretty big room. Patrick flipped the light switch, flooding the room with light. There was a large thing in the center of the room that was covered in a large, white, tarp. Patrick walked over to it and picked up the handle.**

**"you'll need to push." Patrick ordered.**

**Googol_chroem ran over and pushed the machine while Patrick pulled. The machine was easy to move, after they got it over the stairs. Patrick shoved the machine into the truck and slammed the doors shut. He got in.**

**"So, what is that thing?" Googol_chroem slammed the door shut.**

**"You'll see when we get back to Amazook." Patrick started the truck and drove off.**

**They pulled into Amazook. Patrick jumped out and opened the back doors.**

**"We'll need to put this place far into the factory." Patrick rubbed his chin as he thought.**

**"Ah!" Googol_Chroem exclaimed.**

**"What?" Patrick looked over.**

**"There's an empty room in the center of the factory that no one uses, well, except for 74j, but he'll give it up." Googol_chroem explained.**

**"It'll do!" Patrick started pulling the machine while Googol_chroem pushed.**

**Patrick busted the door open and walked in.**

**"Hey, we need to use this room." Patrick smiled.**

**74j looked confused.**

**"Who are you?" 74j looked up from his computer.  
**

**"Im the new CEO." Patrick pulled 74j's chair back.**

**"What do you need this room for?" 74j stood up.**

**"Important reasons." Patrick threw the chair out of the room.**

**Googol_chroem pulled the machine into the room.**

**"Whoa, what's that?" 74j pointed at the covered machine.**

**"Its the main piece." Patrick rubbed his hands together.**

**Patrick walked up to the machine and threw the tarp away. Googol_chroem and 74j stared in amazement. There was a large circle frame with a large base that had a bunch of computers and buttons and stuff.**

**"Wow...Uh, what is that, though?" Googol_chroem looked confused.**

**Patrick smiled. "Its the machine that will make this place full of discord." Patrick chuckled.**

**Patrick pressed some buttons and pulled some levers. There was a loud buzzing sound, and then, the circle frame filled with a bright, red, light. It seemed to morph the room around it, making it look like a glitched video game.**

**"Its working!" Patrick jumped up and down.**

**"What is it!?" Googol_chroem asked again.**

**The buzzing sound faded away.**

**"Its a portal to a realm of unnatural things beyond the human imagination!" Patrick rubbed his hands together.**

**Morgenne walked into the room. **

**"Hey, whats going on i- What is that!?" Morgenne pointed at the portal.**

**"It's a portal that will fill this place with weird things." Googol_chroem summed it up.**

**"I made it myself" Patrick pointed at himself.**

**Morgenne walked up to it.  
**

**"Cool!" Morgenne smiled.**

**Patrick walked up next to her.**

**"This will make us a fortune. We can sell millions of weird things!" Patrick spread his arms.**

**"Well, good job!" Morgenne slapped him on the back, but a little too hard.**

**Patrick stumbled forward and tripped, causing him to fall halfway into the portal. **

**"Oh my god!" Morgenne jumped back.**

**Patrick's legs flailed around as he panicked.**

**Patrick stared at the twisted world, weird monsters, 3 suns, millions of other things. He started hyperventilating. Weird thoughts flashed around his mind. He screamed.**

**"What do we do?" Morgenne shouted.**

**Googol_chroem walked up and pulled Patrick out. Patrick fell backwards onto the floor. He was hyperventilating, his eyes shot around the room. Everyone knelt down next to him.**

**"You good, bro?" 74j waved his hand infront of Patrick's face.**

**Patrick didnt say anything, instead, he just fainted.**

******Patrick shot up. He looked around the room. Morgenne opened the bedroom door and stopped.**

**"He's awake!" She shouted down the hallway, but she kept staring at him.**

**Patrick smirked, Morgenne smirked too. Googol_chroem and 74j walked into the room.**

**"Well, that's good news!" 74j smiled.**

**"How do you feel?" Googol_chroem asked.**

**Patrick squinted a little.**

**"I-I feel, ok, just, a little...weird." Patrick dragged his hand through his hair.**

**"Well, how about you get some sleep." Googol_chroem patted Patrick's shoulder.**

**They walked out of the room, Morgenne shut the door behind them. Patrick laid down and stared at the purple ceiling of the bedroom. He laid there for half an hour, but then something weird started to happen. He sat up and rubbed his head. He suddenly had a major migraine, it hurt in his eyes and head. He clenched his head hard and rapidly swung around. He jumped out of bed and ran around the room. He banged into the walls and the furniture. The veins in his eyes grew farther into his eyes, his pupils and irises became smaller. His eyes became terribly red and bloodshot. His eyes filled with water and the migraine became even more terrible. He fell to the ground. He twitched on the ground, then he stood back up. He wasnt himself though. He walked out into the hallway and slowly made his way to the rest of his friends.**

**"Do you think we should go get Patrick?" 74j asked.**

**"Nah, we should let him sleep." Googol_chroem grabbed the TV remote.**

**Patrick walked into the living room. (There is a house-like section of the factory btw, in my depiction of the factory)**

**"Oh, hey Patrick!" Googol_chroem waved.**

**Patrick was silent, he smiled, but it was an evil smile, one that lacked any other emotion. **

**"Wanna join the group?" 74j joked.**

**Patrick stared.**

**"Patrick, you feeling alright?" Googol_chroem leaned forward.**

**Patrick continued to stare.**

**"Can you just say something to let us know you're ok?" Morgenne asked.**

**Patrick's eye twitched and so did his hands. The group stared at him like he was a baby about to say his first words. Patrick opened his mouth, and the words that poured out of his mouth filled the group with shear terror.**

**"****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG ****GANG GANG GANG GANG****" Patrick screamed as his whole body twitched. Patrick suddenly froze with one arm perched up and the other frozen at his side. The gang sat there for a few seconds, silently.**

**"Uh, Patrick...?" Googol_chroem dared to provoke Patrick.**

**Patrick twitched. His hands fell to his side and he shook his head. He had a cheerful grin.**

**"Yeah?"**

**The group stared at him, surprised but also scared about his sudden mood change.**

**"What was that?" 74j asked, timidly.**

**"What was what?" Patrick seemed confused.**

**Morgenne, Googol_chroem and 74j stared at each other.**

**"You just freaked out and screamed GANG GANG GANG like, a million times." 74j explained.**

**Patrick stared at him like he had 3 heads.**

**"No, I didnt." Patrick said.**

**"Um, what do you remember last?" 74j asked.**

**Patrick thought for a second.**

**"Uh, I just remember blacking out in the bedroom after having a migraine." Patrick stared at the ceiling.**

**The group looked at eachother wearily. Something was wrong**


	3. The RMH Agency

**Patrick was fast asleep. His arms hung down the side of the couch, and drool dripped out of his mouth. Morgenne walked over to him and shook him.**

**"Patrick. Patrick, wake up." Morgenne shook him harder.**

**Patrick opened his eyes and looked around.**

**"W-What?" Patrick sat up and scratched his head.**

**"Hey, uh, we're about to order take out, what do you want?" Morgenne asked him.**

**Patrick stared at her like she had three heads.**

**"Uh, hello? Earth to Patrick, do we have contact?" Morgenne joked.**

**Patrick shook his head. "Uh, I'll have General Tso's chicken." Patrick stood up.**

**Morgenne nodded and walked off. Patrick stood up and walked off to check on the Packaging Team. He walked in and everyone was doing their respective job, packing weird out of this world items and driving them off. It was perfect.**

**Cleetus ate a bowl of chips while he watched TV. Suddenly, his phone started ringing, he picked it up.**

**"Hello?" Cleetus asked with a mouthful of chips.**

**"Good evening Cleetus Franklin Jr. Im Agent Kazdam and i'm head leader of the R.M.H, we're having a recruitment project and were wondering if you would be interested in joining." Agent Kazdam explained.**

**Cleetus sat there for a few seconds, dazed.**

**"Well, uh, I'm not really looking for a job like that, besides, I have a girlfriend and a job." Cleetus kept eating chips.**

**Agent Kazdam chuckled.**

**"Well, I'm afraid it's less of a choice, and more of an order." Agent Kazdam said.**

**Cleetus felt weirded out. Suddenly, he felt a syringe in his neck and he passed out, Inception and Brouhahah carried Cleetus out.  
**

**Cleetus woke up in a large, grayish white room. He sat up and looked down at the black and white tile floor, he stared at the paintings on the wall and then he saw the large rectangle table next to him. Cleetus stood up and sat in the end seat, Agent Kazdam was sitting at the other end of the table with a glass of wine, he was wearing sunglasses, a hat, and a suit. He shoved a glass to Cleetus. Kazdam took a sip and began talking.**

**"So, Cleetus, you are now part of te R.M.H." Kazdam explained.**

**Cleetus went to talk, but Kazdam stopped him.**

**"Before you say anything, I must tell you that this is not an option, but, there are some perks to having this job." Kazdam waved for something.**

**A robot rolled over to Cleetus and held out a fancy suit with a tie and black pants, along with some kind of tablet.**

**"First of all, there is your complementary suit, it comes equipped with camouflaging, heating and cooling, and a tracker for the agency, which comes in handy if you get kidnapped and you dont have to worry about it getting pulled off, your whole suit is a tracker. Now, you also get, your portable database that allows you to track any allies nearby, and allows you to access the Agency's database. Finally, there is your watch, it looks normal so it will blend in, it can make a hologram of the area around you, allow you to communicate with the Agency and shoot lasers. There is also your earpiece, obviously." Kazdam rubbed his hands together.**

**The robot handed Cleetus the suit, watch, tablet and earpiece.**

**"I'll let you get into your new attire before we continue with the meeting." Kazdam gently tapped on the table.**

**Cleetus nodded, got up and walked into the changing room.  
When he was finished, he sat back down. Kazdam looked happy.**

**"Now, there are more perks, but we'll go over those later. We must go over your mission and Agency name." Kazdam said.**

**"Wait, my name is changing?" Cleetus asked.**

**"No, no, no, your name will be the same, but on missions you will be called Agent Albert, or just Albert." Kazdam picked up a folder and opened it up.**

**"Now, I need to tell you your mission. This will be a solo mission, so, no one can fix your fuck ups, no pressure." Kazdam joked.**

**Cleetus fake laughed.**

**"So, you need to infiltrate Amazook inc. In there, you must gain their trust, you must find out as much as you can about them, then report it back to us." Kazdam ordered.**

**Cleetus fiddled with his tie.**

**"You'll need this." Kazdam slid the folder over to him, Cleetus caught it.**

**He opened it and looked in it.**

**"There are 4 pictures, those people are the main people, you must gain their trust first. The one with the pyramid on his head is name Patrick Fiddle, he is the CEO, the purple girl is Morgenne, she is suspected to be Patrick's girlfriend, the rainbowish one is named Googol_chroem, he is their best friend, and the last one is 74j, again, a best friend that works there." Kazdam explained.**

**Cleetus nodded. "So, how am I supposed to get in?" Cleetus asked.**

**"We have a picture of the entrance and a picture of the code the scanner scans in the folder." Kazdam pointed at the folder.**

**Cleetus nodded. "Well, lets go see the rest of my perks!" Cleetus said.**

**Kazdam got up and Cleetus followed him. They entered a large garage like room. There was a Lotus Elise, a jet ski, and a helicopter. **

**"These are all yours!" Kazdam smiled.**

**Cleetus's jaw dropped. "All of this!?" Cleetus cheered.**

**Kazdam chuckled. "Well Agent, your work is laid out for you, good luck!" Kazdam saluted Cleetus. Cleetus saluted back.**

**He jumped onto the jet ski, the wall opened and Cleetus sped off.**

**Everyone was sitting at a table and eating their Chinese food, it was delicious. Patrick was definitely in a better mood than before.**

**"This is really good!" Morgenne said with a mouth full of Pad Thai.**

**Everyone else nodded and mmm-hmmmed in agreement. They finished their food and cleaned their plates off, it was about 10:00pm so Googol_chroem and 74j went to bed, Patrick and Morgenne stayed up. They watched some TV together. Patrick kept looking over at Morgenne every so often. He slid his arm around her shoulder and she didnt even flinch. They sat their for about 5 minutes before she said something. **

**"Smooth." Morgenne smirked, Patrick smirked too.**

**"What?" Patrick joked. Morgenne chuckled.**

**They sat there silently for a few seconds.**

**"Look I need to tell you I-" Morgenne stopped him.**

**"I know you do." Morgenne said, Patrick smiled.**

**Morgenne pulled him close and kissed him, Patrick's eyes were about to burst out of his head.**

**Cleetus walked up to the wall.**

**"Look, I think I should wait till tommorrow morning, everyone is probably asleep." Cleetus said into the watch.**

**"No, get in, and if everyone is asleep, stay there till someone gets up." Kazdam ordered.**

**Cleetus rolled his eyes. He pressed some buttons on his tablet and his suit camouflaged to look like his overalls and white shirt. He held the picture up to the scanner, the wall opened and Cleetus walked in.**

**Morgenne and Patrick were making out on the couch when Cleetus walked in, he jumped back slightly, but he noticed they didn't even see him. Cleetus crept out of the living room and into the kitchen, he peered out of the doorway every so often. He heard Morgenne say something about getting undressed.**

**"Shoot." Cleetus whispered to himself.**

**Patrick pulled off his white suit off. Cleetus bit down on his fist as he watched. He placed a hand on the counter, but he accidentally knocked over a rack of knives, and it was loud.**

**"What was that?" Morgenne asked.**

**She turned around, Patrick turned her back around.**

**"Im sure its nothing, probably a rat or Googol_chroem going to get a midnight snack." Patrick was trying to get laid.**

**"I dont know..." Morgenne said.**

**"Come on, we're having a good time!" Patrick smiled.**

**Morgenne sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Morgenne smiled.**

**Cleetus sighed in relief. He sneaked out of the kitchen and down a hallway with 6 doors. Cleetus wiggled the knob of all of them as he walked by, they were all locked, except the final one. Cleetus snuck into the room and put on his night vision glasses, the whole room was revealed. It was purple and had a large bed and a bunch of bureaus and chairs too. Cleetus scavenged through the bureaus trying to find something. He looked under the bed and under furniture. He heard footsteps coming towards the room. Cleetus almost screamed, he ran over to the bed and hid under it. Morgenne walked in, she was some how in pajamas. She got in the bed and went to sleep. Cleetus crept out from under the bed and ran out of the bedroom. He turned around and looked into the bedroom to make sure she was asleep. Cleetus turned and ran forward, but stopped. Patrick was standing there, fully dressed, staring at him angrily. Cleetus stepped back. They stared at each other for a solid minute. Cleetus ran to the left then to the right, he made it past Patrick, but Patrick grabbed him and pulled him back.**

**"AHHH! Please dont kill me!" Cleetus shouted.**

**Patrick said nothing, he dragged him into the kitchen and slammed his head onto the counter. Patrick picked up a knife from the ground and held it against Cleetus's neck. **

**"So, who are you?" Patrick asked.**

**Cleetus whimpered. "I-I'm Cleetus Franklin, I work for the R.M.H" Cleetus shivered.**

**Patrick held the knife tighter against Cleetus's neck.**

**"Oh really?" Patrick grabbed the folder out of Cleetus's pocket. He scavenged through it.**

**"Those mother fuckers." Patrick slammed the counter. He turned to face Cleetus who was now standing.**

**"You're staying here." Patrick pointed at Cleetus.**

**Cleetus nodded. Patrick seemed to calm down.**

**"There's a spare bedroom at the end of the hallway, go get it." Patrick motioned to the hallway.**

**Cleetus nodded and walked to the bedroom, shaking the whole way. He didnt know how he'd get out of this.**


	4. The discovery

**Cleetus woke up the next morning feeling great. He got up and walked out of the bedroom to see Morgenne, Googol_chroem, 74j and Patrick standing there. Cleetus slowly closed the bedroom door.**

**"So." Patrick said.**

**"Uh, hi?" Cleetus said.**

**Morgenne grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.**

**"Listen here you piece of shit, you're going to talk." Morgenne shook him around, the tablet fell out of Cleetus's pants pocket.**

**Morgenne threw Cleetus against the door, nearly breaking it, she picked up the tablet and pressed some buttons, suddenly, her face light up.**

**"This is a tablet to the entire database of the R.M.H Agency!" Morgenne jumped up and down.**

**The others seemed happy. Cleetus pressed a button on his watch and the tablet burnt out.**

**"No, no, no!" Morgenne screamed.**

**She threw the tablet to the ground and stomped on it. She kicked it against the wall.**

**"So, what are we going to do with him?" Googol_chroem pointed at Cleetus.**

**Patrick thought for a second, then he shrugged.**

**"He can just stay here. He seems like a good guy." Patrick said.**

**The others silently agreed on it.**

**"Well, welcome to the team, I guess." Googol_chroem shook Cleetus's hand.**

**"Hehe, yeah." Cleetus chuckled.**

**"Im gonna make breakfast." Morgenne rubbed her hands together and walked away.**

**Cleetus and the others sat on the couch and watched TV.**

**"Ok, Patrick, I have to ask-" Googol_chroem looked over at Patrick.**

**"Yes I did." Patrick smirked. **

**Googol_chroem looked estatic. 'Bro! Thats great! High five man!" Googol_chroem high fived Patrick.**

**Cleetus put in his ear buds and listened to his favorite song.**

**Morgenne came in. "Breakfast is ready." She smiled.**

**Patrick turned off the TV and they ran into the kitchen.**

**Morgenne placed 4 plates of eggs and bacon on the table. They immediately started eating. Cleetus' earpiece started to beep quietly.**

**"Uh, I have to use the bathroom." Cleetus stood up and ran down the hall.**

**Cleetus burst into the bathroom and pressed the earpiece.**

**"What have you found out?" Kazdam asked.**

**"Look, I haven't found anything. This will take time, I've gained their trust, but I need to gain more before they tell me secret stuff." Cleetus whispered.**

**"I see, well, get back to me when you find out something important." Kazdam ordered.**

**"Yes, sir." Cleetus double tapped the earpiece, ending the call.**

**He walked back to the kitchen and finished his food. Patrick approached him.**

**"Come with me, I have something to show you." Patrick whispered to Cleetus.**

**Cleetus nodded and followed Patrick. They walked through some doors and arrived at an elevator. Patrick pressed the down button, the elevator opened and they walked in. The elevator shut and they started to go down. The elevator soon stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large work area. There was conveyor belts, a large machine, and at least a hundred workers packing and carrying boxes.**

**"This is just the beginning part of our workshop." Patrick rubbed his hands together.**

**"You mean there's more!?" Cleetus was amazed.**

**Patrick nodded. "I'll show you the rest later, but there's one thing I want to show you." Patrick smiled.**

**He walked over to a seemingly normal wall. He pressed his hand on a square of the wall, there was a quiet beep, then a door sized part of the wall opened up. Patrick shoved it open and walked in, Cleetus followed. Cleetus stopped when he saw the large portal in the center of the room. There were computers and other lights and stuff on the walls, along with cameras. Patrick leaned on the circle frame and smiled.**

**"This baby is the one machine that made this all possible!" Patrick kissed the machine.**

**Cleetus held back a laugh.**

**"So, what does it do?" Cleetus walked up to it.**

**"Well, its a portal to another dimension, a dimension of wonky stuff." Patrick explained.**

**Cleetus nodded. He felt a buzzing in his pocket.**

**"Thats cool and all, but, uh, Im getting a call." Cleetus ran out of the room.**

**Cleetus pressed his earpiece.**

**"What do you need?" Cleetus asked.**

**"We're, well, we're changing the plans." Kazdam said.**

**"What do you mean?" Cleetus asked.**

**Kazdam looked over at the others.**

**"Things seem to be going a little too slow, so, we are taking things into our hands." Kazdam explained.**

**Cleetus looked around, carefully.**

**"Whats that supposed to mean?" Cleetus asked, wearily.**

**"You're off the mission." Kazdam said.**

**"No!" Cleetus shouted.**

**"What do you mean, no?" Kazdam sounded angry.**

**"Im staying here, you aren't doing anything to them." Cleetus said through his teeth.**

**"Well, theres 2 ways. You leave there and we take this, or you stay there and you leave the agency." Kazdam explained.**

**"Im staying." Cleetus said.**

**Kazdam chuckled. "Well, good bye." Kazdam said.**

**The earpiece rang loudly and then went silent. Cleetus clenched his teeth. He threw his suit off. He adjusted his overall straps and stormed off. Morgenne walked out from a small closet.**

**"Whats going on?" She growled.**

**Cleetus back up. "There's alot to explain." Cleetus put on his straw hat.**

**Morgenne grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.**

**Kazdam turned over to Mercillery, Hyperdontia, and CreamOfCrab.**

**"You ready?" Kazdam asked.**

**Hyperdontia fluffed up her hair. CreamOfCrab smiled and looked at Kazdam.**

**"We're ready." CreamOfCrab smiled menacingly.**

**Kazdam smirked and nodded. They got into the limo and drove off.**

**Everyone stared down at Cleetus. Patrick seemed kind of sad, but also a little confused. Morgenne, on the other hand, looked pissed off like she was about to murder someone. Google_chroem, 74j and Tippy ship both looked concerned about Morgenne.**

**"So, whats going on?" Morgenne's eye twitched.**

**Cleetus breathed out heavily.**

**"Basically, I was part of a myth agency and I was sent out to find information about you. I tried to gain your trust, but then we ended up becoming friends and I kind of started forgetting about the mission. Kazdam had contacted me, just recently, and told me they were taking this mission into their hands. They said I could go back to the Agency and abort the mission, or stay here and get fired. I chose to stay here. However, I think they're going after us, that includes me." Cleetus rambled off.**

**Everyone's eyes were wide with surprise and what seemed to be a little bit of worry. Patrick blinked a few times.**

**"So you're saying, you were trying to rat us out onto a myth agency, but then, decided to not because you were too attached." Patrick seemed confused, even though he just summed up everything.**

**Cleetus nodded. Everyone just stood there, silently. The silence was broken, though. There was a quiet beeping sound.**

**"Whats that sound?" Morgenne sounded a little worried.**

**Everyone shrugged. They looked around. Cleetus stood up and looked too, but then he saw some kind of blinking red light next to the vent. He gasped.**

**"EVERYONE RUN!" Cleetus bolted away, the others looked confused, until the vent and entire wall blew open. They followed Cleetus. Patrick ran to the entrance and scanned his eye, the door slide open. While they were running out there was another explosion close behind them. There were three UPS trucks sitting in the parking lot. Patrick ran up to one of the trucks. The driver looked out.**

**"What do you want?" He asked while he scratched his beard.**

**Patrick pulled out a pistol. The driver's eyes widened.**

**"Your truck." Patrick said.**

**The driver jumped out and Patrick got in. "COME ON!" He waved for them.**

**They ran in back and slammed the doors shut. Patrick slammed on the gas and they flew forward. Kazdam, CramOfCrab and Hyperdontia ran out of the building. Kazdam walked up to the second truck and forced the driver door open. He pulled out his badge.**

**"Im commandeering the vehicle." He didnt wait for the driver to reply before pulling him out of the truck and jumping in along with CreamOfCrab and Hyperdontia. They followed Patrick.**

**"Jesus christ, where did you learn do drive!?" Googol_chroem screamed as they flew around in back.**

**Patrick gripped the steering wheel so hard he thought his hands would leave a dent.**

**"I never learned to drive a truck!" Patrick shouted as the truck drifted through the intersection.**

**Kazdam followed closely behind. He pulled out some assault rifles and handed them to CreamOfCrab and Hyperdontia.**

**"Shoot them." Kazdam ordered.**

**They nodded and leaned out the windows, CreamOfCrab jumped on the roof of the truck. They shot at the other truck.**

**"What the hell is happening!?" Morgenne screamed as bullets penetrated the back of the truck.**

**Tippy ship scavenged around for something to throw back at them.**

**"Aha!" Tippy ship opened up a box of pipes.**

**They all grabbed some. Cleetus shoved the back doors open and started throwing the pipes.**

**"GOD DAMMIT!" Kazdam screamed as the pipes slammed into their truck.**

**A few pipes hit the windshield and cracked it.**

**"Aim for the guy on top!" 74j shouted. They all threw the pipes at CreamOfCrab.**

**CreamOfCrab kept shooting, but he was missing. One of the pipes hit his gun out of his hands.**

**They kept throwing until one hit CreamOfCrab off the side of the truck, he kept holding on though.**

**"HELP ME!" CreamOfCrab shouted.**

**Hyperdontia reached for him, but couldnt get him. CreamOfCrab carefully slid across the side of the truck until he could get onto the top of the front seat roof. He made it up and jumped over to the other truck.**

**"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.**

**CreamOfCrab jumped into the truck. He reached in his pocket, but didnt feel his gun.**

**His face turned white and he looked terrified. They smiled, menacingly and started whacking him with pipes. He fell backwards into the road. Kazdam skid to a stop and Hyperdontia jumped out to get CreamOfCrab.**

**"MOTHER FUCKER!" Kazdam screamed.**

**They all celebrated and high fived. Patrick kept driving until they were at the edge of town.**


	5. Tea Party

**Patrick stopped the truck. His heart was racing. The others jumped out of the back and walked around front. Patrick jumped out and joined them. They were in the middle of an empty field. The grass was a blueish color and there were a few cherry blossom trees. Patrick looked around for where the town was, he could barely see it, but still, he could see it.**

**"So, what's our plan?" Morgenne asked.**

**Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged. Cleetus stepped forward.**

**"I have an idea!" He exclaimed.**

**The others looked at him with full interest.**

**"Look, I think we should lay low until they strike, then we attack."**

**The others looked at each other and nodded.**

**"Well, lets head home." Googol_chroem said.**

**They jumped in the truck and headed back.**

**Kazdam punched the wall hard. He screamed with pain and anger. CreamOfCrab and Hyperdontia approached him.**

**"You ok, boss?" Hyperdontia asked.**

**Kazdam spun around with a menacing look, his face was almost fully red.**

**"Do I look like I'm ok?" Kazdam clenched his teeth.**

**Hyperdontia back up a little. CreamOfCrab approached.**

**"Look, I get it's bad that they got away. But, we should think of a plan." CreamOfCrab tried to calm Kazdam down.**

**Kazdam started calming down. He nodded.**

**.**

**They arrived at the facility again. Some of the place was damaged slightly, but nothing too bad.**

**"Well, I know a nice place for a pic nic." Patrick smiled and looked at the others.**

**They looked at each other and nodded.**

**"Ok, I'll go get some food and stuff like that." Patrick said and ran off.**

**They gathered some items for the Pic nic. They got into the truck and drove off.**

**It was a nice, empty field. The place had a few small abandoned buildings, broke down cars, and an old statue of some guy with a crown and a large cape with a suit like coat with the shoulder things that have the strings falling off it. He had a large staff and an abnormally large worm next to him.**

**"Who's he?" Cleetus asked.**

**Patrick smiled.**

**"That is False Worm King." He explained.**

**"He claims that he's the Worm King, but, obviously he isnt." Patrick strolled away and over to the blanket.**

**The grass was blue-ish green, and there was heavy teal fog. There was a strange fence surrounding the large patch of field they were in. But, there were some people outside of the fence. They were really tall and skinny. However, they had large mushrooms for heads with glowing spots. The large glowing eyes stared back at them.**

**"Hey, what are those?" Morgenne grabbed Patrick's arm.**

**Patrick walked over to the fence.**

**"I don't know..." He leaned over the fence.**

**One of the mushroom people ran towards the fence. Patrick stumbled back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.**

**BANG**

**The mushroom person stumbled backwards. Patrick shot it a few more times. The mushroom person fell to the ground and bled out.**

**"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL!?" Morgenne screamed.**

**Patrick let out a heavy breath and put his gun into the back of his pants. Googol_Chroem walked over to the fence and stared at the dead mushroom man.**

**"Damn, that thing is...weird...what is that?" Googol_Chroem looked over at Patrick and gave him a questioning look.**

**Patrick shrugged.**

**"I've never seen something like that in my life." Patrick frowned.**

**Morgenne approached them.**

**"Well, let's take a look at it." She said as she put on a pair of latex gloves.**

**They jumped the fence and cautiously approached the body. They grabbed it by it's ankles and arms, then carried over the fence. Morgenne took out her dagger and held it to the foggy setting sunlight. She gently cut the thing open and started reaching around inside. She pulled out guts and other organs.**

**"Oh...this is...interesting." Morgenne placed down the heart.**

**She turned and looked at everyone.**

**"It seems that this person, or well, thing, was exposed to a lot of radiation." Morgenne explained.**

**She stood up and pulled off her gloves. **

**"So, wait, you're saying that there's radiation here?" Tippy Ship stepped forward and held his hand out.**

**Morgenne scratched the back of her head.**

**"Well, yes...Judging by the buildings and other aspects of this place, I think that we're in the middle of a Nuclear Meltdown...well, the area where one happened. It was probably a long time ago...but I'm not sure how long ago." Morgenne looked around.**

**"Dang..." Tippy whispered**

**74j looked over at the others.**

**"So...should we still have the pic nic?" He asked.**

**The others shrugged and walked over. They all ate and had tea. **

**"So, what do you think we should do after the pic nic?" Cleetus asked with a large mouthful of food.**

**The others shrugged and kept eating. The food was great and tasted amazing. Once they were finished they picked up and walked back into the truck. Patrick was cleaning up some of the garbage they left.**

**"Paaaatttricckkkkk..." **

**Patrick shot up and looked around. He felt a little uncomfortable.**

**"Paaaaatttricckkkk..." The voice whispered again.**

**Patrick slung his bag of trash over his shoulder and looked around for the truck. It wasn't there. Patrick spun around in circles and started panicking. He saw something coming out of the woods. Patrick stumbled backwards. The creature emerged from the forest. Its head was Patrick's hat, his torso was silver and his ribs were visible and it's arms were long and golden, purple streaks of lights flew around him. It flew up to Patrick and stared down at him. Patrick stared at it. He tried to speak, but he couldn't get anything out, he felt like there was something stuck in his throat, stopping the words from escaping. The creature reached out towards Patrick. Patrick started shaking. The creature placed the tips of its fingers onto his forehead. Everything went bright, his head started aching and everything got blurry. Everything was hurting, he was laying on the ground, shaking. He slowly got himself up and looked around. There was a large hallway, the walls were covered with pictures of a girl. He walked up to one of the millions of pictures. He stared at it.**

**"Yamada..." He whispered.**

**He didn't know who this person was, he didn't even know how he knew her name. Patrick slowly walked down the hallway. He heard the name repeating in his head. He couldn't stop the words echoing. He started slowing down. The name started repeating louder and louder. He fell to his knees. His head started aching. He grabbed his forehead and screamed. He started punching the ground while the name was being screamed. Patrick screamed louder. His head started throbbing and his bones ached. He clenched his teeth. Everything was getting blurry. The room became super bright and he couldn't see anything. He woke up on the ground. His left arm was curled up and twitching. His head was shaking and his mouth was foaming. He didn't know what was going on. He felt like he was waking up. His mind was blank and any muffled voices he heard were confusing. He stopped shaking and he wiped his mouth. He slowly got up, every move he made felt like daggers being stabbed into him. He stumbled over to the truck. He leaned against the truck and climbed in. He stared over at Morgenne. She stared at him. Patrick started the car and stared out the window. He started driving away. They were driving down the road, the moon was starting to crawl up the sky. He turned the corner and drove towards the facility. He started hearing a ringing sound. Patrick tensed up. Morgenne looked over at him. The ringing got louder and louder. He clenched his teeth and his eye twitched. Bright lights started flashing. He heard Yamada being screamed in the back of his head. He saw images of the hallway and himself laying on the ground screaming gang. Patrick started screaming. He pressed his hands over his ears. His face turned bright red. Morgenne looked scared. She pulled down her mask and grabbed the steering wheel.**

**"AHHHH...GRAAAAHHHHH! GANG GANG**** GANG GANG**** GANG GANG**** GANG GANG**** GANG GANG**** GANG GANG**** GANG GANG**** GANG GANG**** GANG GANG! AHHHHHH GAAAAANNNNNNGG GRAAAHHHHH!" Patrick started shaking violently.**

**"PATRICK!" Morgenne shouted at him.**

**Patrick felt anger boiling up inside him. He snapped and jumped at Morgenne. He grabbed her neck and started strangling her. Googol_chroem ran forward and started yanking at Patrick.**

**"PATRICK STOP!" Googol_chroem screamed in terror.**

**Patrick slapped Googol_chroem away. He let go of Morgenne. She jumped forward and shove Patrick down. The truck was spinning out of control. Patrick tried to get up, but Morgenne kept him down. She shoved her knee into his chest. Patrick gasped. His face turned normal again and he started gasping for air. He grabbed Morgenne's arm and tried to get her off him.**

**"NO! PATRICK STOP!" Morgenne shouted.**

**Tippy Ship looked over the seat.**

**"Morgenne! He can't breathe!" Tippy Ship shouted and shoved her off of him.**

**Patrick let in a full gasp of air. He started breathing heavily. He rubbed his chest and sat up.**

**"Wha-What just happened. Everyth-" _CRASH BANG!_**

**The truck skid across the grassy valley. The truck crashed into the side of a cliff. They flew around in the truck. Patrick fell on top of Morgenne. He smirked and looked at her. She shoved him off her.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She screamed and scratched at Patrick.**

**"What! What did I do!?" Patrick put his arms over his face.**

**Morgenne stopped and calmed down.**

**"What do you mean 'what did I do'?" Morgenne leaned back.**

**Patrick lowered his arms.**

**"I mean, what did I do? I was having a seizure or something." Patrick explained.**

**Morgenne stared at the others and they looked confused too.**

**"What happened." Morgenne lurked forward.**

**"I-I was driving, I heard a loud ringing, then everything started flashing bright white." Patrick explained.**

**They all looked at each other, very confused.**

**"This isn't good..." Morgenne said.**


	6. The death

**It was late at night. Everyone was asleep, except Patrick. He stared at the paper.**

**"Yamada..." He whispered.**

**He tried to draw her, but his hands wouldn't let him. He picture her in his head, but it was a blur. His hand shook and the pencil dropped to the ground. He rubbed his forehead.**

**"I better get some sleep..." He looked at the clock, it was 5:00 am.**

**He sunk down in his seat and fell alseep.**

**He sat up and looked around. He stretched and looked at the clock, it was 10:00am, but, it was still dark outside. He walked to the blinds and saw nothing but darkness. He walked out of his room and was hit by a large migraine like a baseball bat to a face. He fell backwards. His head was throbbing and his bones ached. Patrick crawled out of the room and down the hallway. Everything was blurry. He stood up and saw he was in the same hallway, the pictures of Yamada covering the walls. He placed a hand on the picture. He clenched his teeth and threw the picture off the wall. The pictures started falling off the wall. The hallway started shaking like there was an earthquake he couldnt feel. Dust started falling from the ceiling, the bricks shook out of the wall. The walls started crumbling down. He couldnt see through all the dust, his eyes watered and he started coughing violently from all the dust. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.**

**"What the..." He whispered to himself.**

**He was in the middle of a forest, it looked like the one they went to yesterday. There were some small cabins here and there along with some broke down cars randomly across the forest. He walked into one of the cabins and looked around. He saw some food scattered around on the floor, ripped up sleeping bags, and a digel. He picked it up and examined it. It looked like a very hefty gun, he shoved it in the back of his pants, his gun wasn't there, but he ignored that. He walked out of it and kept wondering. He saw a tent sitting there deep in the forest. He slowly opened it and inspected it, empty. He kept walking. Everything was silent, apart from some footsteps. He turned and looked around for the footsteps. **

**"Who's there?" He pulled out his gun and held it out, ready to fire.**

**He heard the footsteps running around everywhere. He heard voices and screaming. He started sweating, his body went pale, and he was shaking. He saw something running out of the forest, it was a mushroom person. He pulled the trigger.**

_**BANG**_

**The gunshot was loud, it echoed through the whole forest. The thing fell to the ground. It had a good sized hole in its chest that made the thing bleed out. Patrick walked up to it and kicked the thing, dead. He calmed down. He saw something next to the mushroom thing. He reached and grabbed the item, it was pencil. He stared at it. The woods faded out. He felt weird, he was back at the facility, sitting at his desk. He looked at the desk, it was covered with colored pencils, papers, and a digel. He picked up the gun and stared at it. He gently put it down and looked at the papers.**

**"What the..." He picked the papers up.**

**He flipped through them, they were all covered with pictures of Yamada, fully colored and exactly how the pictures looked. He shoved them into his drawer. He leaned back and rubbed his head. He heard knocking on his door, Morgenne walked in.**

**"Hey, Patrick." She smiled.**

**Patrick looked over at her and smiled.**

**"Hi...Morgenne." He chuckled.**

**Patrick got up and walked out of his room. Morgenne stared at him. He sat on the couch next to Googol_chroem. He felt really tired, although he got alot of sleep. He started dozing off, but tried to stay awake. He started quivering and fell over. **

**Patrick stood up and stumbled forward. The ringing in his ears started again and the migraines started.**

**"PATRICK!?" Almost a dozen echoing voices shouted.**

**The voices kept repeating his name over and over. He tried to speak, but his words were muffled and honestly not even understandable.**

**"AGHHH!" He shot up and gasped for air. **

**He looked around, there was bags full of liquid hanging from the ceiling, a beeping sound and some machines with people walking around there. He was in a hospital. He looked at his arm, it was covered in bandages and tubes, his chest was covered with electrodes and he had some metal things braces clamped to the sides of his neck and his fingers had those metal things on the tips. A doctor walked up to his bed.**

**"W-whaaa...hap...nd...?" He tried to speak but his words were so jumbled that he was barely understandable.**

**The doctor looked at him and had some look that said "I don't want to tell you this..but..."**

**"You had a seizure, went into cardiac arrest and had a stroke." She said to him.**

**Patrick gasped and stared at her. **

**He was there for a few more weeks, once he was better he was finally released. **

**"So, you feeling better?" Morgenne asked.**

**Patrick nodded. He dragged his hand through his hair and felt a chill go up his spine. Something just didn't feel right, something in his gut just told him to stop walking and look around. He ignored the feeling, brushing it off as something weird. Patrick looked over and saw someone running towards them. Morgenne pointed at the person.**

**"Hey...Who's tha-"**

**BANG.**

**Morgenne fell to the ground. The man made his way to them and stopped. Patrick looked over at him.  
**

**"Fuck, wrong person." He whispered.**

**Patrick ran over to the man and shoved him to the ground. He started punching the guy in the face. He gripped his neck and started shoving him hard against the ground. The guy passed out and Patrick got up. He ran over to the others gathered around Morgenne.  
**

**"Go get a doctor!" Googol_chroem shouted and pointed at the hospital.**

**Patrick started to run, but 74j stopped him.**

**"Don't bother." He said.**

**The others stared at 74j with a look of shock. 74j pointed at Morgenne. The bullet hit her in the forehead. Patrick stuttered and tried to say something, but he couldn't get his words together.**

**They walked into the factory, googol_chroem, Tippy Ship and 74j sat down on the couch, Cleetus made a sandwich and Patrick went to Morgenne's room. He grabbed a picture of her and Patrick at the pic nic. Patrick sat on Morgenne's purple bed and stared at the picture. He hugged it tightly and started crying. He threw the picture onto the ground. He gripped his head and started scream crying. He started punching the bed and freaking out. Everything was going terrible.**


End file.
